powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloan
Story Sloan was the wise mastermind monster. He was anthropomorphic green and black iguana and his eyes were red iris and black pupils in the center. He has distinctively sharp spines on his back and his hands and feet has some sharp claws upside-down and for some reason he has sharp teeth and precisely white, which characters in the show remarked about the similarities with the mutated reptiles. Sloan was one of Venom's top strong soldiers alongside Zalex, Iris, Gules, Thorn and Auto, however they can work together to destroy the Power Rangers by working as the group to send Boogies to attack the Rangers, but his arch-nemesis is the Red Ranger Sylvester battles him and offered him to give up Sylvester doesn't give in but he can focus on fighting Sloan, Eventually, Sloan sends Showeractor to destroy Red Ranger and other Rangers. After Showeractor destroyed and his Plan A fail, he wants to fight Yellow & White Rangers because he wants to kidnap them both but Anna and Whitney joins forces to take him out. Before Cranetalon joins the fight, he and Zalex begans to call Cranetalon to battle the Rangers and wait for the Cranetalon to attack the Power Rangers. Both Sloan and Zalex escapes and after convincing Cranetalon to teach naughty Rangers a lesson. He was incredibly noble and powerful Reptilian beast and will assault the Power Rangers and uses some of the Wisdom Gems to create the monster, however Sloan starts his Plan B to find the Green Wisdom Gem in the plains and give it to Venom and letting him to channel his power and making the Grasshopper named: Cicadapper. Sloan suggests that Venom offered Cicadapper to destroy the Rangers. Sloan hardly ever makes Cicadapper to turn citizens into trapped green orb but Rangers made it to confront Sloan and Cicadapper. Sloan helps the Cicadapper to defeat the Power Rangers. His Plan B has failed, Sloan seem fail to destroy the Power Rangers after Cicadapper was destroyed. Sloan has Plan C to help Zalex to find Sharkmate and Hammerheadbeast under the sea however Sloan uses the life force to revive both Sharkmate and Hammerheadbeast and offers them to destroy the Power Rangers. Suddenly, Sloan and Zalex watching over Sharkmate and Hammerheadbeast fighting the Rangers. Sloan asks Sharkmate that Blue Wisdom Gem is but he thinks that Waterterror has the Blue Gem too. Sloan never let his guard down but he seems to fight with Zalex and Gules. Because Gules was upset for no reason that Sharkmate and Hammerheadbeast were destroyed. Sloan moves on to Plan D to make Dinolancer beat the Rangers and make them suffer. Sloan shall give Dinolancer a cannon on his shoulders. Sloan will let Dinolancher deal with the Rangers. He'll make sure that Rangers must surrender. He fought Sylvester because he battles him in the different location somehow. Sloan was defeated by Sylvester by the way he can escape to have another rematch from Sylvester someday. Sloan was upset about Sylvester destroy his clock body, no matter what he does meddling for Sylvester. Sloan finds the Red Wisdom Gem in the magma chambers, however he grabs the gem also gives the Red Gem to Venom and that way he can channel the power of fire to create Magman. Once Sloan sends Magman to destroy the Rangers, Magman was responsible for guarding the Red Wisdom Gem. Sloan tells Magman to finish the Rangers off with fire power. Sloan was beaten by Sylvester and the rest of Rangers he escapes leaving Magman to finish the Rangers. After Sloan's Plan D failed, he wishes that he can be more careful attacking the Rangers. Sloan finds RockGolem (who was the guardian of Orange Wisdom Gem). Sloan summons the Boogies to attack the Rangers as well as Wolf Ranger, RockGolem fights with Shadow in the duel. Shadow was attacking RockGolem, and destroying him and knocks Sloan out and escapes. Sloan has failed once again and have no chance to assist RockGolem. Sloan must has create Thunderlight after finding the Yellow Wisdom Gem and give it to Venom. Thunderlight was located in the underworld by Sloan. It was confirmed that he was the Guardian of Yellow Wisdom Gem. Sloan was not found in Underworld. Sloan upsets Thunderlight was destroyed by the Rangers. Sloan will be able to go to undersea to find the Blue Wisdom Gem. Once Sloan finds the Blue Gem, he will use Venom's power to channel the gem to awaken the sea angler fish monster called: Waterterror, he order this monster to take out the Rangers. With Waterterror working on fighting the Power Rangers, Sloan was more rarely watching over the fight along with Zalex, he seems to check Waterterror for ensure his protection. In fact, Sloan was impatiently waiting for Waterterror. Waterterror was destroyed by Beast Ultrazord's power special ability but the Rangers takes the Blue Wisdom Gem away from Sloan, he gets angry and escapes. Sloan has failed again but his punishment from Venom for not protecting Waterterror. With Zalex finding the Purple Wisdom Gem, Sloan finds him and convinces him to take the gem to Venom. In the episode "Echo Voices" Venom, Sloan and Zalex uses the Purple Wisdom Gem to channels the dark element to create the alligator/crocodile monster named Caiman. Sloan sends Caiman to attack the Rangers as he seemed extremely excited to take on the Rangers on his own. Sloan and Zalex attacks the Rangers and must take the Rangers out one-by-one. Sloan and Zalex was defeated by the Rangers and escape from them after telling Caiman to finish the Rangers off. Sloan has idea to stick with General B-1 in his spaceship. After Caiman was destroyed, Sloan is very angry that Rangers takes the Purple Wisdom Gem, but not going to happen. Sloan has a mission for Cedric to take all Wisdom Gems and create an powerful monster. So that way Sloan orders RainbowGemabsorp to absorb red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple wisdom gems from life force energy and make his energy stronger and bigger. Precisely after RainbowGemabsorp's power is conveniently complete, Sloan wants him to use powerful rainbow beam attack at Rangers. Sloan demands Rangers to give up but Sylvester refuse to give up and continue to fight RainbowGemabsorp and for not giving up and wishes to defeat RainbowGemabsorp and takes the Wisdom Gems. Sloan and RainbowGemabsorp attacks the Rangers directly with the teammate power ability to destroy them all. Sloan, Zalex and RainbowGemabsorp fights the Rangers. With Rangers using the colorless gems to get the power back, Sloan and Zalex ducks from Rangers' super attack and hits directly at RainbowGemabsorp. He gets RainbowGemabsorp to steal all Wisdom Gems, sucks the power away from Gems and makes himself grown. Both Sloan and Zalex retreats while RainbowGemabsorp attacks the Rangers, Beast Ultrazord attempts to destroy that rainbow monster. He was convinced by Cedric the one who helps RainbowGemabsorp to destroy the Rangers, but he was getting ready to fight though. After RainbowGemabsorp was destroyed, Cedric must do it for Sloan on his own. The tough battle begins with the Rangers and Cedric. Sloan mentions that Cedric was destroyed too. Sloan has failed one last time. His last chance is to destroy the Power Rangers angered driven. He wants to avenge his fellow lieutenants: Iris, Thorn, Royal, Magic Man, Gules, Auto and including his partner Zalex. Suddenly, Sloan powers himself up and he was going to take out Rangers all by himself. However, Sloan was using his different attacks to attack the Rangers. The Rangers beats Sloan with ultra power attack to finish him off. After Sloan was easily defeated by the Rangers, he will sacrifice by giving Venom his remaining strength as well as his power and willing to combine with Venom into his heart to make him very powerful, certainly Venom has Sloan inside his own body and after he was destroyed. It's up to Venom and Sloan joins forces to take out the Power Rangers for they did to Sloan. After Sloan's plan failed but Venom began to destroy the Power Rangers on his own and wish to invade the planet Earth. Physical *Obsesses with destroying the Red Ranger *Anthropomorphic Green and Black Monster *His Body is Green and Black Clockwork *Green Robe *Emerald feet *Red Eyes *Green and Black Tail *His head resembles Green/Black Iguana *Green nose *Black pupils (inside of his red iris, and looks very scary) *Muscularly Reptile *Using his telepathy attacks *Power magic to summon Boogies to attack the Rangers. *Strong monster Psychological Description *Publicly calm, genius and quiet *Resembles as the anthropomorphic iguana *Sharp Claws *Completely big reptilian monster *Anger driven and manipulated by the Power Rangers that they're nuisance *Controlling; helping; loyal *Insult the humans especially the Power Rangers *Overall intelligent for him. He even understands complex functions of adult life, such as finances, and governmental manipulation of holidays. *Likes Venom helping him out alongside Zalex, Iris, Gules, Auto, Thorn, General B-1, Royal, Magic Man and Cedric. Trivia * Sloan was named after the real name "Sloan". * Sloan partner is Zalex, he wishes that they can work together. Category:Power Rangers Animal Task Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Future Beetle Category:Generals